User talk:Ponyo Fan
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Ponyo Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Serious Needs Um, this Wiki needs a lot of help. Can you mke me an Admin so I can actually clean this Wikia up? And there are two things you are doing wrong: # You are directing people straight from your Wikia straight to Ponyo.com you should erase that. # You have protected the main page. NEVER do that. It makes unregistered contributors makes them feel like it is harsh place and it makes some helpful people leave and never come back. Just make me an admin and I can help you. Know how? I suppose no? Here are more steps. #Go to . Type in my name and click the button. #Now check Rollback and Adminstrator. I do not need to be Breauracat or however you guys spell it. I'm judging you by the Wiki density, so I'm sorry if you already know this stuff. Deletion , I have deleted Movie:Ponyo but not because I don't like it, but it breaks 2 rules: #It is Copyright Violation. #It is also Spam. That is why all of the links don't work. Do not block me for doing this. However, if you wish to maintain Movie:Ponyo, you can create a page of the same name, but please don't copy text right off of another site, like ponyo.com or Wikipedia. If you happen to copy text off of another site, you will be blocked for a week. How does that feel? No,I said you can recreate the Ponyo movie page, but just don't copy any text, do it yourself for crying out loud. if you copy text, you will be blocked. Wackyy 09:54, August 27, 2010 (UTC)